Why
by Ruby Daughter of Ares
Summary: After realization finally hits Percy, he decides to make a decision that could effect the one he loves. And the one he didn't know he even liked. Pernico, slight Percabeth bashing. Don't like don't read. Slash, kinda fluffy. Percy/Nico


Just because Percy Jackson was not intelligible in the ways commonly taught at school, did not mean he was stupid.

For example, Percy knew something was up with Nico when they got back from their latest "Save the Entire World" quest.

He was purposefully ignoring him, for reasons unknown. Percy tried asking him to come to the bonfire or to play capture the flag, but he would mumble excuses about having to help his dad. It was kind of annoying the hell out of savior of Olympus. All he wanted was to see the "teenager" enjoying himself for once, was that too much to ask for.

He should probably focus instead on patching things up with Annabeth. After falling asleep during her lecture about how the trajectory of the Eiffel tower allows it to sway enough so that the support beams don't break causing absolute disaster, or something along the lines of that. Seriously, who cares anyway? That woman could ramble about anything with scaffolding for hours. It was starting to cause a barrier in their relationship. Everything that Percy liked was uninteresting and stupid to Annie, but all the intellectual studies of the wise girl made the sea prince want to take a nap.

It got Percy thinking, the only reason they had started dating was really because the entire camp wanted them to be together. They were the perfect partners in crime, and a great way to get camp spirits up. But the only things they had in common were fighting and the gods. Outside of battle, what do they do? Go on dates? Like they could agree on something to do together that they both liked. And leaving the camp is a definite no, they were still wrangling monsters from the war with Gea, and the 7 were still in no condition to fight, even months after. They had all suffered major injuries; broken bones, internal bleeding, but no death. As long as it wasn't death it was bearable.

Contrary to popular belief, Tartarus had not brought the couple closer together. It had pushed a gap in-between that not even Riptide could slice through. Looking at her reminded him of how close to death she had been, drinking fire as the only mean of survival, suffering through curses that were all his fault. She deserved someone who could keep up with her, who would cherish her, not allow her to be cursed and damned.

These thoughts pounded against his skull as he walked to the owl head cabin. His hair shaggily hanging in front of his beaten down eyes, it was a surprise he could even see where he was going.

He knocked on the door with a steady fist, not letting the rush of emotions evacuate his mind. Malcolm opened the door widely, and instead of a nice, little smile, a big frown appeared.

Percy raised his eyebrows in defense, although he had not yet been attacked. The boy opened the door wide enough to get through, but not wide enough to make it look like you were welcome to come in. He ignored the warning and trudged in, coming face to face with the source of the problem.

Annabeth was steaming worse that Leo when he watched Doctor Who. She spun around and saw the unsuspecting son of Poseidon gasp in shock. The usually clean as the royal palace cabin wrecked, furniture thrown around, papers everywhere, and lights dangling from the ceiling where they were most definitely not supposed to be. It wasn't unusual for the Athenians to have some nights that were crazy with papers everywhere, but this was a new level.

The fire in Annie's eyes matched the intensity of Ares'.

"Perseus Jackson, I'm done with you! Could you please listen to me for once in your life?" She ranted, "If you would please just at least pretend, it would make me feel better about our relationship!"

This elicited a few gasp from her siblings, and with a glare they all made their way out of the sleeping quarters.

Percy opened his mouth to defend but was cut off before a single syllable left.

"Really, falling asleep. That's how interesting I am, it's just sad. Do you not love me at all?"

Percy took this as a queue to explain. "Of course I do, just I'm not sure if I do like I did before. Listen Annie, this isn't working out, we have nothing in common. No common values, hobbies, besides being demigods and part of the 7, we don't have anything." He flinched uncertainly.

Instead of a howl of anger or a declaration of hatred, she gave a large sigh. Caught off guard, Percy looked up at his girlfriend. She had a look of desperation on her face.

"Couldn't have told me earlier, I guess." She chuckled lightly, "Well I can't say I blame you, I'm pretty unreasonable."

"I wouldn't say that." He gave a small smile. "But what do we do, does this mean we are over? Because, you're my best friend. Always will be, no matter what our relationship is."

She smiled, small but genuine, and also plagued with grief, just like everything else. She straightened out her back sitting up tall and strong. "You are indeed my best friend; therefore, nothing will change us, so we most definitely can't change each other.

"But that does mean we have to break up. And explain to everyone why we did, and answer a shit-ton of questions. Damn, this is way too hard for me." She flopped back onto the nearest bed.

"Just pretend to be mad and they won't say anything." Percy reasoned. Annie smiled.

She held up her fist, Percy rolled his eyes and pounded her small delicate hand.

"You are such a nerd." He added with a chuckle.

She glared, "Stop that, we have to be angry now." The blonde scolded.

She shook her entire body and put on a face that could scare a Hydra away. The opened the door and blew through, slamming it behind her. Percy couldn't pretend to not be impressed with her façade, it was truly brilliant.

He put on a small frown and walked calmly through the door, heading straight to his cabin. Less confrontation, more thinking time. Keeping his head down, pretending not to notice the stares he got from his fellow half-bloods. Everyone started moving away from the seemingly furious boy, almost everyone.

Nico di Angelo had to step right in front of Percy, grabbing both of his shoulders. Percy's head jerked up upon being halted.

"How nice of you to finally start talking to me." Percy's actual anger seeping through the mask.

"Percy what's wrong?" The Italian actually sounded concerned. "I'm sorry, I just had to be alone. I don't like being reminded of the war."

"Like you did anything to help!" The green-eyed boy yelled, a small group started to huddle around the two quarreling teens.

Nico looked like he had witnessed someone's death. His eyebrows drooped, his eyes lost the little color they usually retained. His too fair skin turned even whiter. He truly lived up to the name Ghost Prince.

"W-what? I d-did nothing?" He stuttered, "Nothing? Where would you be without me? Dead! What about Bob? Already forget about him, did ya? I thought more of you Perce! He helped you because of me! Both you and Annabeth are alive because of me, and do I ask for anything, no! That's what I do! I help, and no one notices! I get through Tartarus by myself and no one even cares, but you go through with your super girlfriend and you guys are the heroes of the century!"

Percy started to calm down by the time Nico had finished his rant, but not without letting some information slip. "She's not my girlfriend."

That just made Nico angrier. "Oh, I'm so sorry your relationship didn't work out, your majesty. What would you like to help cope with your total heart break, a chick flick? Ice cream? Realization that there are half-bloods out there being killed due to the fact there are more monsters than normal? Does that help?"

The utter shock on Percy's face was enough to shut Nico up. In one swift movement Percy grabbed Nico's wrist and dragged him into the Poseidon cabin. Nico sputtered curses behind him, but he wasn't struggling. That was a good sign, Percy thought.

Pushing open the heavy door to the cabin, Percy used the propulsion and launched Nico deeper into the salty smelling room. It smelled like Percy always did, salty and full of life. Well, that's how he used to smell. Until Tartarus had to take all the life away and leave scorch marks on him. He smelt of death and depression, like Nico himself.

Suddenly Percy flew into Nico's arms. The Italians breathe left his body faster than Tyson when he hears that they have pizza at the pavilion. Neither moved Nico not wanting the moment to end, and Percy not wanting the surprisingly warm embrace to be broken. Who knew children of the underworld could be so cuddly.

Finally Percy broke away, after what was probably too long for a straight guy. But at this point in time, that really didn't matter anymore. All Percy wanted was for Nico to be happy with him, and happy in general.

"Why are you so depressed all the time, Neeks?" Percy put his head on top the boy's shoulder.

The younger boy buried his head in Percy's shoulder absentmindedly. "Because you're calling me Neeks, that's not okay." Percy lightly chuckled.

"I'm really fine; you don't have to worry about me. The war is over now, we don't have anything major to worry about for the time being. The Romans are fixing things up on their end, and so are we. And having Hazel makes me feel better about Bianca." Percy flinched hearing his cousin's name.

Nico's voice turned serious, "I don't blame you anymore Perce, I know it's not your fault. I just couldn't deal with it and I had to blame someone. It was better to blame you than the universe; I had a fixed point of anger."

Percy gripped Nico a bit harder. He couldn't imagine having to live knowing that the only person who had always stood beside you was just gone. What would happen if Percy's mom died? What would he do? Blame the world? Probably. Blame himself? Most definitely.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you avoid me and whatever I'll do in the future that makes you angry. Just please don't shut me out." Nico could feel Percy tensing up.

He started to rub circles on the older boys back. "I don't blame you for anything; it was me that made me stay away from you."

Percy raised his head and stared into Nico's dark eyes. "Why? What did you do?"

The Ghost King opened his mouth to start an explanation, but ended up closing it. How could he explain that he avoided him because he was waiting for his feelings to disappear? How would Percy react knowing the one that he finally opened up to had a crush on him, and was silently begging Annabeth to break up with him? Not to mention the fact that Perce was straight as an arrow.

So instead he pressed on, literally. His cold lips against the salty ones of the other black haired boy. Great first kiss story, being rejected because 1) he's straight, and 2) he just broke up with his girlfriend. Poor di Angelo, his romantic life was worse than Leo's, and that's saying a lot.

But surprisingly, pressure was applied from the other party. Percy's eyes closed shut and grabbed the back of Nico's neck, pushing his head forward. Nico broke apart after Percy gasped for a breathe. Giving Nico the chance to try and grasp at the situation.

"B-but you're straight! You don't even like me! You hate me!" Nico didn't know whether to be happy, confused or upset, so he was a mixture of all of it.

Percy chuckled, resting his hand on the back of Nico's neck again. "If I was straight, I would not have kissed back di Angelo. If I hated you, I would not have agreed to talk to you and most definitely would not have held you in my arms. So I most certainly like you." A dumb smile crossed his face in an instant.

Nico did not take the news nearly as good as Percy. He sat shell shocked on the extra bed in the cabin. A million questions passed his mind but one was the most apparent.

"Why?" The question was meant to be louder, but it was barely a whisper.

Percy's smile faded. "Why what?"

"Why me?"

The green-eyed boy threw his hands up in the air suddenly, making Nico jolt. He got up and paced around the room trying to get his thoughts in order. Then he spun and looked into the sitting boy's eyes.

"You know how when someone is with someone you hate you get really angry, but you don't know why? When you talk to Drew that happens. She tries to flirt with you but you don't even realize it! It makes me angry that she thinks she can get you! You deserve better than that filthy slut. She tries to sleep with everyone at camp; pretty sure she tried to get Mr. D too."

Percy's voice was rising as he ranted, making it impossible to hear Nico's small voice trying to cut in.

"Then when you train and you look so disappointed in yourself, like you could do better. You could beat almost everyone at this god damn camp! And you still get angry with yourself!"

The thought of Percy watching Nico train made blood rush to his cheeks.

"And you always stay from the other campers. Why? They all would like you better if you showed them who you really are! You're really a good person Neeks, you just gotta show 'em!"

Percy walked over to the bed and sat way too close to the boy. Another inch and he would be on top of him. He put an arm around his slender shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" And he pulled him into a kiss worthy of all the awards Olympus had to offer.


End file.
